Horagai clan
The Horagai clan (ほらがい一族, Horagai Ichizoku; Japanese for "conch family"), more commonly known as the true quincies or royalty of the quincies, is the first, and most powerful clan of quincies in human history. They were once known for their superior skill in all the abilities of a quincy, but are now near extinction, due to the events of the quincy massacre, with a sole clansman still living. Due to this, many of the quincies today know very little, and sometimes no information about this powerful clan. History Because of the time that they came into the world, little is known about the early years of the Horagai clan. However, it is known that they are descendants of royalty, but their power was quickly taken away after people learned of their supernatural abilities. Also, about twenty years before the mass destruction of the quincy race, it is known that the head of the clan at the time, Mukidō Horagai, was a nüchtern quincy (地味なクインシー, jimina kuinshī; German for "rational quincy"), a special breed of quincy that could create a field of reiryoku around themselves to slow the flow of reason, which they called jetzig (現在の眼鏡, genzai no megane; German for "current"), and utilize it. Beside those few little piece of information, nothing was heard about the Horagai again until after the genocide of the quincies. After the horrific event, a lone child was spared from death. Abilities Despite there not being a substantail amount of information on the Horagai clan, it is known that they are the most powerful clan of quincies ever bred, with only the coming close to rivaling their might. Besides their ability to manipulate jetzig to an extent, the Horagai were infamous for their ability to manipulate and absorb . Their mastery of the art was so grand that they could easily destroy structures made of reishi by a simple flick of the hand. Another ability that should be noted is that all clansmen of the Horagai clan are capable of using , a technique considered incredibly rare to the quincies as a race. Nüchtern quincy All members of the famed quincy clan are known as nüchtern quincies. This special breed of quincy is immensely powerful, with the most powerful clansmen being compared to deities by the public, although the normal humans of the world were unfamiliar with the at this time. What makes these humans so powerful is their unique ability to create a field of reishi around themselves, with allows them to hinder the flow of jetzig, more commonly known as reason, in that particular area. Once slowed, the jetzig can be shaped into an arrow, but said arrow is extremely unstable, causing mass destruction from the point of impact. Despite this strange ability, the stress that this power puts on the nüchtern quincies bodies is so grand that they can only create one arrow, unless they use a special glove to assist them in the creation of more. Being the only known clan of quincies that can control jetzig, they possess a couple of techniques that can only be passed down within their family: *'Stahl von Jetzig' (現在の鋼, genzai no nagane; German for "steel of current", Japanese for "steel here") is the equivalent of the , but instead of being charged with reiryoku, it uses jetzig for a form of attack and defense. However, much like jetzig arrows, these blades of jetzig are unstable, and unlike normal seele schneider, must be shot like an arrow instead of being used like a sword. It should be noted that stahl von jetzig are created from regular seele schneider. *'Setzen' (設定, settei; German for "cross", Japanese for "creation") is a technique that a nüchtern quincy can only use while wearing the einsicht glove, the user creates a cross of jetzig that is constantly flowing over their gloved hand, which allows them to use said cross for offensive and defensive purposes. This technique takes years to master, and puts a large strain on the body, and as such, the einsicht glove is essential for the user to accomplish setzen. *'Zischen' (ヒス, hisu; German for "bomb", Japanese for "hiss") is similar to a grenade, as it compacts the jetzig in a tube of , which, when thrown, can cause wide-spread destruction to the opponent, as well as the area in which the battle is taking place. However, due to the amount of jetzig needed to utilize zischen, the user may only use it once per week. Behind the scenes The nüchtern quincies were a race I had been planning for several weeks before I published them, as such I put a large amount of time to make them a great species. Trivia Category:Articles by Koukishi